


Human Friends

by Yoshiblack16



Series: Unlikely Frienships [1]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-25 00:32:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoshiblack16/pseuds/Yoshiblack16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Pocky devil gets a new friend and certain monster comes to tease him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Human Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired on the new Pocky cm.

The kid looked up to him hopefully and asked, "Will you be my friend?" 

"What? Me?" The boy nodded. The devil's mind raced. Was he closer to his goal? He had shared Pocky again with a human before and from that he had learned they usually were kinder to him if he did but none of them had wanted to befriend him before. 

"Okay." The devil looked away to hide his smile and offered the kid the box of candy once more. 

"What did a friend do anyway?" The demon thought to himself now that the kid was gone. He lied back down on the grass and really hoped it didn't mean sharing his candy regularly now because he wasn't sure he was ready for that. He was so lost in his thoughts that he got startled when he opened his eyes and met with a scowling face. 

"It's you again." The devil scowled back. "What do you want?" 

"You were smiling." 

"Smart as always, monster prince..." Still the devil was glad it had gotten dark already and heir of Kaibutsu Land couldn't see his blush. 

"Of course I am!" The prince answered missing on the devil's sarcasm who rolled his eyes. 

"Why were you smiling?" 

"Nothing."

"That's not true. Hiroshi says you smile because you feel happy." 

"So now your human is an expert on the subject?"  
"Hiroshi says..." 

"Hiroshi says, Hiroshi says..." The devil stood up fed up. "Listen, I don't care about what your human says! I have my own human now so beware!" 

"Yeah, what's the human's name?" The monster challenged.

The young devil paled. "I forgot to ask." He said angrily and threw the box at the young prince then stormed away.

"What's wrong with him?" He looked inside the box and found it still had one chocolate covered stick left. 

"Saikou!"


End file.
